Le Nexus
by Fisitron
Summary: Fic écrite en parallèle de ma partie de Etrian Odyssey : Nexus. C'est les grandes lignes plus une poignée de headcanons sur les personnages qui sont tous des persos issus du créateur de perso inclus dans le jeu.


J'ai (enfin) mis les mains sur _Etrian Odyssey : Nexus_ (Etrian Odyssey X pour les JP) et j'ai décidé d'écrire la partie que je suis entrain de jouer. Je ne peux pas prédire la fréquence de publication ni même si j'irais jusqu'au bout. Mais depuis _Etrian Odyssey Untold : The Millenium Girl_, j'ai envie d'écrire une livegamefic (ça se dit ça ? j'en ai aucune idée) où j'écris tout simplement l'aventure et ou je case mes headcanons. Je vais tenter de faire du chapitrage court. Les dés sont lancés...

**Achtung :** _Sang/Violence/Vulgarité/abondance de dialogues_

* * *

Plumeria leva son épée puis fit un rapide moulinet avant de rengainer. Il était neuf heures du ùatin et la grande place de Maginia grouillait d'aventuriers. Depuis l'annonce de la princesse Perséphone, les groupes se formaient les uns après les autres, tous en quête de gloire, d'argent ou de trésors. La jeune femme cligna des yeux tandis que son regard croisait le soleil puis elle reporta son attention sur un petit parchemin ou quatre noms avaient été gribouillés, chacun suivi d'une signature.

Les semaines précédentes avaient été consacrées à la recherche de compagnons d'aventure. Comme bon nombre d'explorateurs en herbe, l'idée de se faire un nom et de mener une vie d'aventures l'avaient intéressée. Venue de sa contrée elle avait fait ses premières armes et s'était constituée Héroïne pour fédérer d'autres personnes. Son idéal était un groupe de cinq personnes, ce qui était selon elle le meilleur équilibre. Le plus difficile avait été de trouver un bon compromis entre les atouts de ses membres. Certains groupes n'utilisaient que des combattants physiques et avaient recours aux huiles pour les attaques élémentaires. Pluméria, elle, souhaitait une certaine dose de flexibilité et que chacun soit utile aux autres tout en ajustant ses faiblesses. Mais alors qu'elle levait le nez de sa feuille un homme à la stature imposante se posta devant elle, la tête haute, le dos droit. Son bouclier fendit l'un des pavés en touchant le sol, attestant de la masse de l'incroyable pavois.

Il faisait plus de deux mètres de haut. Sa peau était d'un noir mat, semblable à l'écorce polie d'un ébène. Son armure épaisse d'un gris carbone étincelait abondamment sous le soleil de la mi-journée. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc qui contrastait curieusement avec sa peau et ses deux yeux rouges étaient perpétuellement plissés. Son visage était carré et droit, transfigurant un véritable pilier humain, le tout protégé jusqu'au cou. Le rempart qu'il utilisait comme bouclier était d'un noir profond cerclé d'or. Il n"tait pas neuf mais il devait malgré tout avoir une certaine valeur marchande. Ses traits du visage ne trahissaient aucune émotion et d'une voix ferme et calme, il demanda :

\- Plumeria ?

\- Exact, et vous devez être... Bergfried, je présume.

\- Affirmatif. Je suppose que nous attendons d'autres personnes ?

\- Oui. Nous serons cinq.

\- Une héroïne, hein ? En tant que Protecteur nous devrions constituer une première ligne solide.

\- Vous occuperez le rôle ingrat d'attirer l'attention des monstres et de protéger les membres du groupe en difficulté.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer entièrement les yeux tout en restant immobile, telle la statue d'un titanesque gardien veillant sur la place toute entière. Une personne très mince enveloppée d'une grande blouse blanche courait maladroitement à travers la place. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle, contrastant fortement avec ses cheveux d'un bleu foncé, presque électrique, encadrant deux grand yeux d'un rouge carmin. Elle s'immobilisa près des deux individus en armure et, consultant un papier chiffonné, elle demanda :

\- Plumeau ?

\- Meria. Plumeria. Corrigea la jeune femme en toussant poliment.

\- Enchanté, appelez moi Panacea.

\- ça sonne très féminin comme nom. Observa Bergfried.

\- Je suis un homme. Coupa sèchement le nouvel arrivant, tout en dissimulant son corps dans sa blouse, un peu embarrassé.

\- Hm. Répondit le protecteur, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Nous sommes au complet ? demanda Panacea avec une voix un peu hésitante.

\- Non, j'attends encore deux personnes. Répondit Plumeria en parcourant la place de ses yeux hétérochrome.

\- Je... Je suis Médic. Fit Panacea en s'adressant a Bergfried.

\- Très bien, tu sera donc la...

\- "_le_." corrigea Panacea

\- ... Le soigneur du groupe. Conclut le protecteur d'un ton toujours aussi neutre.

Un silence gênant s'installa et Plumeria se sentit un peu désemparée, si ces deux là partaient en antagonistes, elle craignait pour la suite des aventures. Une personne enveloppée d'un épais manteau de fourrure s'avança vers le trio. Tandis qu'il approchait, tous les trois virent un homme dans ce qui pouvait ressembler à une épaisse tunique militaire conçue pour le climat hivernal. Quelques cheveux noirs méchés de blanc dépassaient d'une ouchanka doublée de fourrure. Il se planta face à Bergfried et annonça d'une voix quasiment mécanique :

\- Caporal Panzer au rapport. Cinq ans de service en brigade militaire, meilleur tireur de mon bataillon, à vos ordres...

il leva un petit papier et marqua une hésitation en poursuivant :

\- Plu...mé...ria ?

\- C'est elle, fit le colosse d'ébène en pointant la femme en armure à coté de lui.

\- Ah. Caporal Panzer au rapport. Cinq ans de ser...

\- Je... J'ai entendu. C'est moi qui vais diriger le groupe. Fit l'Héroïne un peu vexée.

Panzer fit le salut des officier puis tira un pistolet antique d'un épais holster puis s'adressa à l'arme :

\- Voici nos nouveau compagnons, Jane.

\- A-attends... il parle à son arme comme à une personne ? il lui a donné un nom ? Chuchota Panacea à Pluméria, sidérée.

\- Chacun son truc. Fit Bergfried, ses yeux toujours fermés.

Le Médic fit la moue, malgré la distance de trois mètres qui le séparaient du Protecteur et le brouhaha ambiant, le titanesque guerrier l'avait entendu. Panzer frotta son arme avec un chiffon impeccable avant de la replacer dans son holster puis énonça toujours comme un soldat :

\- Je suis un Tireur professionnel. De près ou de loin, vous désignez une cible et mon canon s'en charge. J'ai déjà plus de trente-cinq morts confirmés au compteur et...

\- ça ira comme ça, coupa Plumeria, sur le point de se laisser aller au désespoir.

De longues minutes passèrent et Bergfried finit par prendre la parole :

\- Y'a quelqu'un qui est en retard. Je compte pas passer la journée ici moi.

Plumeria scrutait intensément les environs et répondit de son mieux :

\- Petite erreur de timing peut-être, ça arrive.

\- Dans ma brigade, la ponctualité est la première chose qu'on enseigne aux conscrits. Ajouta le tireur, droit comme un piquet.

La jeune femme se passa discrètement les deux mains sur le visage en commençant a sérieusement douter sur le fait que de constituer un groupe ait été une bonne idée. Les meilleurs aventuriers s'étaient vite organisés en bandes, du coup Pluméria avait du écumer nombre d'endroits pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Un groupe de Ninjas passa devant eux et elle se demanda si la personne finirait par se montrer. Mais en quelques secondes, elle entendit une voix féminine stridente et agressive :

\- Pose moi ou je te jure que je te fait cramer de la tête aux pieds !

Bergfried se tenait appuyé d'un bras sur son bouclier et de l'autre il avait soulevé une jeune fille fluette engoncée dans une épaisse robe brune en cuir. Ses cheveux blonds se balançaient tandis qu'elle frappait la tête du géant noir de son carnet :

\- Moi, Ether, Zodiaque professionnelle, ne laisserais personne me traiter comme un vulgaire sac !

\- Une utilisatrice de magie ! s'exclama le Médic, visiblement ravi.

\- Hé toi, la fille en armure, dit à ton golem de me poser ! Couina la nouvelle arrivante, furieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas un Golem. Je m'appelle Pluméria et voici Bergfried, Panzer et Panacea. Il ne manquait plus que toi, nous sommes enfin au complet...

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en coeur le Protecteur et la Zodiaque, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Nous allons avoir besoin d'une solide utilisatrice de magie pour nous soutenir et assurer la partie élémentaire du groupe.

Bergried posa la jeune fille au sol. Elle faisait à peine la moitié de la taille de celui qui lui faisait face. Son visage juvénile contrastait avec sa voix rauque d'adulte mais ses yeux fusillèrent le groupe d'un regard circulaire. Le Médic s'approcha d'elle en tendant une main :

\- Pas besoin de...

Un éclair électrique jaillit du livre de la jeune fille et manqua la tête de Panacea de peu, qui s'immobilisa. La nouvelle arrivante se justifia :

\- Que ce soit bien clair, personne ne me touchera, sinon je fais demi-tour immédiatement !

\- Je ... Je te promets qu'on ne te touchera pas. Fit Pluméria, un peu perplexe.

Il y eut un silence tandis que tous se regardaient les uns les autres, chacun semblant évaluer si ses futurs compagnons seraient de bons aventuriers ou si ils ne devraient compter que sur eux-même. L'Héroïne tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était que le début, le temps que passe la gêne des premiers moments. Bon nombre de célèbres guildes s'étaient constituées et renforcées avec le temps et le travail en équipe. Reprenant confiance en elle-même, Plumeria s'adressa à ses compagnons d'une voix ferme et d'un ton se voulant encourageant :

\- Très bien si on est tous réunis ici, c'est pour se lancer dans une vie d'aventure ! Nous sommes cinq et chacun trouvera sa place dans le groupe alors mettons nos à-priori de côté et tâchons d'apprendre à nous connaître. Nous sommes tous différents mais celà ne doit pas nous empêcher de mener à bien notre mission. Alors si quelqu'un souhaite se désister, c'est le moment de se manifester !

Elle se tenait droite face à ses nouveaux compagnons, sa voix avait été aussi surprenante qu'intimidante et inconsciemment, elle avait porté la main à la poignée de son épée, les yeux flamboyants de détermination. Marquant une petite pause en réalisant qu'elle s'était laissée emporter par ses émotions, elle temporisa :

\- Parfait, au moins aucun d'entre vous n'est un dégonflé, c'est déjà ça. Maintenant je vais vous demander de me suivre, nous allons devoir nous enregistrer en tant que guilde.

Plumeria fit signe à ses quatre nouveaux compagnons d'aventure puis tous ensembles, il se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment du quartier général qui surplombait la place de par son immensité et son aspect intemporel.


End file.
